Failed?
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: I’ve failed him. That was Xanatos Omega’s thought as he sat at the roof of the 2nd spire of the temple. Rain beating down on him. Companion piece to If Everyone Cared


_I've failed him_

That was Xanatos Omega's thought as he sat at the roof of the 2nd spire of the Jedi Temple. Rain beating down on him.

Drenching his hair and clothes, but he really didn't care.

He didn't care that thunder roared and lightning flared only meters above him.

He didn't care that being on a high spire could draw lightning to him.

All he cared about was that he had failed. He failed miserably.

Tears leaked out of his eyes and his fists where clenched tight.

He couldn't believe he had allowed such a terrible thing to happen.

He couldn't believe that his padawan had gotten kidnapped from right under him.

He couldn't believe how long it took him to find the boy.

He couldn't believe the condition that he had found the boy in.

And most of all he couldn't believe how badly he had failed.

His fists clenched tighter until suddenly he felt sticky hot liquid gush out of his right palm.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and, released his grip, allowing the rain to quickly wash away the blood.

And he didn't need to turn around to tell that it was none other than Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Xanatos, come back inside. You'll get sick out here and then we'll have to drag you to the healers too" Qui-Gon said over the roaring wind.

Xanatos didn't reply. He simply allowed his fists to re-clench and his tears to flow again.

"Xanatos, come" Qui-Gon said giving the younger man's shoulder a light squeeze.

"They're going to take him Qui-Gon" the knight said in an audible whisper.

"Take who? Who's they?" Qui-Gon said suddenly becoming very concerned. He sat down next to his former padawan, ignoring the fact that he too was now drenched and completely vulnerable to the lightning.

"The council…..they're going to take Obi-Wan from me" Xanatos whispered.

"Why would they do that?" Qui-Gon raised a brow.

Xanatos remained silent for a long time, and Qui-Gon didn't bother to press anything out of him. But after a long while the knight spoke:

"I……I fought the council. For the first time…." Xanatos took a deep breath "They didn't want me to bring Obi-Wan to Mustafar. And I argued that he could come with me" He looked up into his former master's eyes "I'm the reason Obi-Wan's ended up like this"

The sight of Xanatos's bloodshot, pitiful expression made something pang in Qui-Gon's chest.

He hadn't seen the knight like this since that night in Telos. It made him feel absolutely horrible.

So he put an arm around Xanatos's shoulders and pulled him up to stand. Before he could even do any comforting, he had to get them both out of the pouring rain.

And he allowed Xanatos to lean as heavily on him as he needed as they headed back to his place to dry off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible master. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I broke your trust. I'm sorry"

He slowly took the boy's hand and brought it into both of his own. He looked at how peaceful his padawan looked when asleep.

Of course he had seen the boy asleep before…..just not in the healers ward.

"You know, when I found you in that old run down warehouse, and you where all covered in blood…….it really almost gave me a heart attack. I'm freaking 21 and I've already almost had a heart attack. How messed up is that? When I didn't pass out after seeing you I did the only thing I could do. I cried"

He brought his hands, which still bore the boy's up to his face.

"I love you a lot Obi-Wan. I really do. And 3 years later I don't think I can live without you. I don't think I could bear it if the council took you away from me. I promise nothing like this will never happen ever again. I swear on my life nothing like this ever will happen. I hope you can forgive me Obi-Wan. I wonder if you're angry at me. Or if you missed me? I don't know I just" Deep breath "I just want you to be ok. I'm sorry this caused you to develop asthma. And I hope it doesn't get too bad. But I just want everything to be like it used to be again. I just wanna go home and live my normal-….well not exactly normal but…..I just wanna live my live again. With you in it Obi-Wan. I can't possibly imagine it without you in it anymore."

He didn't notice the little green troll standing at the door. Listening to every word he said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been 3 weeks since the incident.

And Xanatos was miserable.

No one had been allowed to meet Obi-Wan in the past 2 weeks, beside the healers.

Not even Xanatos.

And now finally the boy was allowed to go home, and Xanatos had been waiting in front of the healer's ward for hours.

After a while the doors opened and Xanatos shot his gaze upward, disappointed that it was only Master Yoda.

Before he could even say or do anything the troll spoke "Eager to see you again young Kenobi is" he said with something along the lines of a smile.

The words took somewhat of a weight off of Xanatos's shoulders, knowing that Obi-Wan didn't hate him, but actually wanted to see him.

His padawan-

Suddenly he remembered that Obi-Wan just might not be his padawan anymore.

Xanatos bowed his head to his chest at just the thought.

"Love young Kenobi dearly, do you?" Yoda said walking closer to the knight.

"With my life master" Xanatos replied looking up.

"Lucky to have such a caring master, he is" Yoda said stopping right in front of Xanatos.

"Yes master….-" Suddenly, what Yoda had said got through to him.

Yoda was allowing him to remain Obi-Wan's master.

A grin broke out on his face "Thank you master"

Yoda just walked back to the door and opened it **(OMG HE REACHED IT!!! XD)** He looked as though he was gesturing at someone inside. Which was proven right when the small innocent figure of 6 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi walked out "Thank him you should. Absolutely horrified at the idea of a new master, he was" Yoda said. But Xanatos completely ignored him.

Just the sight of his padawan in one piece made tears spring to his eyes.  
Seeing that slightly ruffled ginger hair. That completely messed up braid (which he would have to fix once they got home.)

That cocky slouching little boy……left Xanatos absolutely speechless.

The two, master and padawan slowly approached one another. Neither showing any emotion or fatigue.

That is until they came directly in front of one another, and Xanatos dropped to his knees in front of the boy, barely able to contain the tears in his eyes from flooding over.

"Hey…" he muttered.

"Hey…" Obi-Wan replied. Tears visible in his eyes as well.

And when Xanatos caught a glimpse of those tears, his defenses crumbled. He cracked and with one swift movement, had the boy in his arms.

Sobs wracking his body. Obi-Wan softly brought his arms around his master's torso.

And with that done they both let their tears out.

Chins resting on each other's shoulders, neither of them had to bear the torture of watching the other break down.

And they didn't care that there was a crowd gathering around him. They didn't care that people where staring.

All that mattered to him now was that there where safe in each other's arms. The pride and thought of knowing that they where once again united and stronger than ever.

And that was something that neither of them had to doubt until their visit to Tattoine 12 years later.

**Aw. It's short and simple. I know. But it's cute. The next short is the last surprise short until the sequel!!! omg!! lol**

**if there's anything else you guys wanna know about Xan and Obi pre-If Everyone Cared, then just ask, and if its something really interesting I might just turn it into a short story^-^**

**Review and the force will be with u!!**


End file.
